when we all grow up
by spazzysteel
Summary: The clique is now 22 and loving it even though there still secretly heartbroken. what happens when the boys start showing up again. T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Massie: Top super model In the world and still good friends with the pc. Still heartbroken from Derrick but has dated. Currently single. Maybe that will change when she see's Derrick? Not likely since he's getting MARRIED!

Claire: Being a Leading lady (A/N for people who don't know a leading lady is a really famous/ good actress) comes in handy when your acting like you heart isn't broken. Massie's tells her to get over Cam even though she knows Massie isn't over Derrick

Alicia: World famous dancer AND singer. That's right if only she can be as good with boys as she was. Stupid hotz got her in a trance and she can't get out. Maybe she can make him jealous when she see's him and he'll like her again.

Dylan: After Kemp sent her pig picture's she became anorexic and started to like film things. Now she has taken over her mom's show and loving every second as a thin, confident, and famous women. When she see's Kemp maybe he has changed and matured. Highly unlikely.

Kristen: Star player for the usa soccer team. Has a fabulous boyfriend but just isn't feeling what she felt with Chris…..not that she likes Chris because that was 5 years ago.

*flashback*

"UGH, where are they" massie said. "I know right like seriously why are you so late," Alicia tried to help. Claire, Dylan, and Kristen nod-agreed. Massie called derrick, the boys where supposed to meet at his house then come here. "no answer," she announced. "c'mon let's go over," Claire urged. "fine but only because I'm worried something might have happened." They all piled into Massie's Lamborghini and went to his house. When they got there they saw all the boys cars and one that said Olivia on the license plate. The girls got out and knocked on his door. Derrick's mom answered. "They went up to his room. Your welcomed to go up." She said. "thank you," Claire said being the nice one. On our way up they heard moaning and girly giggles. Scared they opened the door to see there boyfriends, now exes, having sex with someone else. Derrick with Kori, Cam with Olivia, Josh with Strawberry, Kemp with Allie-singer, and Chris with Tiffany. Massie cleared her throat and all the boys looked up looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Mass this isn't," derrick started. "save it for someone who cares," she interrupted venom in her voice tears in her eyes. The boys started walking towards them but they left. Chasing after them the girls got in Massie's car and left Westchester not being seen by the boys since.

*flashback over*

"c'mon Claire where going to be late for Mass's show," Alicia yelled again. "I'm on my way calm down," Claire screamed back. "im done pants." "finally I was about to leave without you!" Claire rolled her eyes "let's go."

Fashion show

Friday, Hollywood

Claire's pov

"hey leash, Claire-bear, dill pickle," Kirsten greeted.

"hey," we all cooed. We talked small talk then I heard a very familiar voice shout "yo, derrick why are we here?" We all turned around and gasped. "c-c-c-c am?" "Claire what are you doing here?" "Massie's in the fashion show," Alicia said coolly. We all glared at them. "so maybe you girls want to," "NO!" we all interrupted. Then the fashion show started. Thank gawd I thought. The boys decide to sit next to us. Great just great! I thought out loud, "my contact fell out," I said sheepishly. "do you need help finding it?" cam asked looking concerned. "no!" I glared at him. I then had to "find" my contact. Once I "found" it Mass was about to come out. When she came out you could see derrick's jaw drop. Massie smirked when she saw him. After the show Massie came over to us. "hey girlies." "hey so did you see derrick's face," I replied smirking at him. "yea it was hilarious. How bout we go talk to them?" "what why, "I asked my eyes getting big. "to show them what there missing," she said adding a devious wink. We all looked at each other for a second then broke out laughing. The boys where watching our every move. We walked up to them there eyes got bright with hope. "hey boys," Massie said. "hey Mass," everyone but a certain blonde haired. "So Derr-ick how is life treating you?" "Good me and my FIANCE are about to get married," he said with a smirk. "Ah so who is the UNLUCKY lady," she shot right back. Everyone stepped back knowing not to get in a derrick,massie fight. " Jealousy is ugly massie," he replied. "You mean like you?" "C'mon boys," he mumbled defeated. "Bye Claire," Cam yelled desperately. She flipped him off. We all giggled. "I think we need a vacay!" I exclaimed. "totes." "deff" "givens." where said at different times.


	2. Chapter 2

"yo, D what are we gonna do?" Cam asked. "I don't know but we fucked up," Derrick said rubbing the back of his neck. "Dude did you see Dylan? She was hot!" Chris exclaimed. "What about Kristen? Her muscles are doing wonders for her," Kemp said smiling seductively. "Dudes we have to get over them there probably at block's house laughing it up about us!" Derrick exclaimed. "your right. Maybe we should go on a vacation hot beaches…hotter chicks," Cam smirked. Josh bro punched him. "Dude that's a good idea. Wait aren't you supposed to be the sensitive one?" Josh asked. Cam rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "who cares it a good idea and where going to do it. Now where too," Derrick asked. "Hmmm there are a lot of hot Italian girls." we all agreed.

'EHMAGAWD!" Claire screeched. "Gawd nawt in m'ear," Alicia complained. "What could it be kuh-laire?" Massie asked. "I just saw Kemp and Chris making out with some girls in starbucks!" she exclaimed. "wait you saw thom and another question WHERE IS MY LATTE," Alicia asked scream. "oh ummmm welll I err thought that well ummm if there here the other boys must be and furgot to get your coffee," She stuttered. "Go back and get my coffee NOW!" "someone come with me," she said wide eyed. "fine I will," Massie said silently ending the convo. They walked back to starbucks hesitantly. "See Kuh-lair there is nu-," Massie started. "ARE YOU STALKING ME," DErrick exclaimed cam, kemp, and chris behind him. They both turned around. "What are you talking about where going on vacay to Italy," Massie said. "No no no no no that's Where WE are going!" Cam exclaimed. "Dude that's so weird how we both ended up in the same place," Josh said grinning. "What are you up to hots," Mass said narrowing her eyes dangerously. "nothing or everything," He said mysteriously. "ugh what eve just leave us alone got it good, She said dragging a stunned Claire away.


End file.
